


Super Secret

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: A.C.E Drabbles [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super hero AU, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Prompt: “Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.” + Jun/Junhee from A.C.E





	Super Secret

Jumping across buildings you glance behind you at the shadow following hot on your heels. “If you want to keep up you will have to be quicker than that,” you replied as you flipped off a building and rolling onto another below.

The shadow behind your grunts as he picks up his pace, barely out of arm’s reach now. “I am just putting on a show for the cameras, wouldn’t be fun watching me capture you immediately. There is no fun in that, now is there.”

Rolling your eyes you glance up at the helicopter following you, lights shining brightly on the hero and you. “Well I think it’s about time we end this don’t you think?” you replied quickly before noticing a drain leading down to the streets, with ease you jump onto it, sliding down it without much struggle.

The figure chuckled lowly, following you down. Making it impossible for the cameras from the helicopter to spot the two of you.

Leaning against the wall you watched as the hero slowly lowered himself to the ground, nowhere near as graceful as you, but still without a struggle, his figure slowly coming closer as you looked at your nails pretending not to notice his presence.

“You put on a hell of a show today,” he replies in a low voice, his hands reaching out for the wall on either side of your head, trapping you. “but I win,” he smirks as you look up and quirk an eyebrow.

“And what have you saying you have won today? You didn’t get the key card yet. Just because you have me pinned to a wall doesn’t mean a damn thing,” pausing you look up at his eyes, dark and full of fire, the same burning passion that you could feel in your chest as your eyes slowly studied the rest of his features before you slowly replied “ Junhee, you haven’t won just yet,” you smirk as you slip under his trap and walk further down a dead-end alleyway.

“Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me, crazy baby,” he deadpans as his eyes slowly drink in your body as you walk. “Now give me the key card for the vault or I will use deadly force.”

Laughing you stop and glance back at him as his hands come up and he begins to wiggle his fingers. “Tickling me is not going to get me to give you the key card Jun.”

“Don’t be so sure,” he replies as he runs towards you, pinning you back against another wall, one hand firmly grabbing your hip as he begins his assault on your side with his other hand. “now surrender,” he whispers as he leans into your ear.

Squirming you try to resist as long as possible, your hands coming up to push at his chest, but he doesn’t budge, curse his hero genes for making him so damn strong.

“Come on, give it up sweetie, you can only last for so long,” he chuckles as he feels your hands pushing against his chest.

“I don’t have it,” you reply in small bits of laughter “I have hidden it somewhere else, why do you think I gave up so easy.”

Jun stopped and pulled away looking at you, reading you to see if your lying, but he knows you better than many of the other villains in this town do, and he can tell that you were being honest. “Well, why did you send me on a wild chase then?”

“Like you don’t know the answer to that Jun,” you reply as your pull at his ridiculously tight hero outfit, pushing him closer to you before connecting your lips to his.“

A small smirk fell on his lips as he began to kiss you back, his hands running up and down your sides before resting at your hips, pushing you against the wall and pushing himself flush against your body.

Breaking the kiss Jun lets out a deep breath "god you are too much for me, I can’t get enough of you.” His lips kiss down to your neck, slowly leaving long kisses causing you to gasp surprised. One hand, slowly sliding into your back pocket before you feel a smirk on your neck. “I should have known, you little tease.”

“No, wait!” you reply as he quickly breaks away from you, the key card now in his hand. “Goddammit, I was enjoying that,” you pout as you cross your arms.

Chuckling Jun leaned down and kissed your pouting lips quickly “If you wanted my attention you could have just asked instead of just stealing something, we do live together for God’s sake.”

Rolling your eyes you let out a small smile, “but this is more fun, you look so hot like this.”

“And you don’t think that I love seeing you in those tight pants, it drives me nuts,” his hand slowly pulls at the belt loop of your pants as he slowly kisses you again. “You better be home when I return this, we have business to attend to, my wife.”

“Don’t worry, ill be there. Husband,” you reply as you watch him slowly break away from you and run back down towards the street and into the view of the cameras.


End file.
